Oscuridad
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy se encontraba en ese bosque por que ella lo pidió y sus deseos son órdenes para él. Su alma estaba en juego pero no importaba, estaba con su Rose. Este fic participa del Reto Halloween 2013: Leyendas Pottéricas del Foro "El escorpión que coleccionaba rosas".


**Oscuridad**

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

******Disclaimer:**El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**_  
_**

_Este fic participa del Reto Halloween 2013: Leyendas Pottéricas del Foro "El Escorpión que coleccionaba rosas"._

* * *

El bosque reinaba de forma tentadora en el horizonte que se dibujaba frente a sus ojos del color de la tormenta. Los enormes árboles verdes en el día, se teñían de oscuridad por la noche y sus ramas desnudas por el otoño parecían brazos muertos, manos cadavéricas que deseaban apresar almas inocentes que se atrevieran a poner un pie en aquel maldito suelo. Una belleza esplendorosa y tétrica al mismo tiempo. El aire misterioso que desprendía sus límites era cautivador, la tierra parecía pedir a gritos que alguien posará sus pies sobre ella, para poco a poco irse bebiendo cada uno de sus pensamientos. Las estrellas no eran más que simples puntos plateados brillando en la lejanía.

El viento soplaba más gélido de lo que debería. Signo de que el invierno se acercaba paso a paso y prometía azotarlos con más crueldad que de costumbre. El aire le acariciaba el rostro como garras afiladas que deseaban arrancarle la piel porción a porción. Los mechones de cabello rubio platinado le cubrieron parcialmente la vista pero él no perdía el rumbo de su objetivo. Su mente estaba sumida en una laguna de oscuridad, ninguno de sus pensamientos era claro, cualquier reflejo de peligro era abstracto y no dejaba de ser eso, un reflejo. Sus pies descalzos se movían entumecidamente sobre la tierra húmeda, dejando sus huellas detrás. Ramas de puntas afiladas cual lanzas, le perforaban las plantas pero él no reaccionaba.

_Detente,_ grito algo dentro de él pero Scorpius no le prestó oídos y siguió caminando. En el fondo de su conciencia algo intentaba decirle a gritos que se detuviera que de seguir ese camino llegaría a su perdición pero Scorpius no tenía la menor intención de prestar atención a la advertencia que pronto se convertiría en realidad. Una extraña sensación de ardor comenzó a inundarle la garganta y pronto subió hasta su boca. Le ardía de tal forma que parecía en cualquier momento comenzar a escupir fuego. Luego de la sensación de ardor, fue algo amargo que casi lo hizo vomitar. Las sensaciones se esfumaron con el viento como si nunca lo hubieran visitado.

_Deja de caminar,_ la voz sonó potente pero esta vez tampoco le obedeció. Al contrario. La alarma pareció haberlo impacientado y sus pies se movieron mucho más rápido en la tierra. Llegando pronto a la entrada del bosque. Las ramas desnudas de los árboles otoñales danzaban al compás del viento. El bosque parecía un gran túnel negro sin fin y un olor putrefacto le cubrió las fosas nasales pero como era de esperarse Scorpius no lo sintió. El fétido olor no lo amainó, no hizo que retrocediera de donde se encontraba. Scorpius se decidió a internarse en el bosque, sin miedo, sin vacilación. Con la adrenalina dominando sus venas.

Sus pupilas estaban dilatas confundiéndose con el color gris característico de los Malfoy. Los troncos de los árboles se torcían al paso de Scorpius, él lo creía una reverencia pero cualquier persona en su sano juicio se daría cuenta que era un método de aprisionamiento, no lo dejarían retroceder de ninguna manera. Una bandada de cuervos negros como la noche se le atravesó en el camino dejando caer rugosas plumas.

_¿Es por ella que te encuentras aquí? ¿Dónde ha quedado tu orgullo? Solamente es necesario que te envíe una carta escrita con tinta roja para que caigas postrado a sus pies._ Scorpius Malfoy sabía perfectamente porque se encontraba allí. Ella lo necesitaba. Lo necesitaba para algo que significaba demasiado y él no podía defraudarla. Siguió las coordenadas que le había indicado, el bosque no fue demasiado difícil de hallar. Le advirtió que el bosque solamente aceptaba almas que querían servir que dejarían manipularse por la causa común. La tierra del bosque estaba maldita por toda la sangre inocente que bebió con fervor pero por supuesto que eso no entraba en los parámetros de sus conocimientos.

En el corazón del bosque reinaba una gran fogata que manchaba los troncos torcidos de los árboles con diferentes matices. Múltiples velas de color rojo que se derretían, manchando el suelo con cera del mismo color, danzaban vivaces en el paisaje, aclamando la atención de cualquiera. Sin duda lo más llamativo eran los bastos cuerpos desnudos y sudorosos que no tenían miedo de unirse en un único ser. A sus oídos llegaron los gemidos del placer carnal, cuerpos sometidos a las más bajas tentaciones de la carne y las más antiguas del mundo, y los cánticos que no llegaba a comprender a quienes iban dirigidos. Quizás a algo o a alguien que no estaba dentro de su comprensión

Pronto su cabello del color del ocaso sobre salió por encima de las demás cabezas. Se puso de pie luciendo su sonrisa tentadora en el rostro, midiendo su control, haber cuanto resistía y no se lanzaba sobre su boca. Sus ojos azules como el color del cielo estaban completamente nublados por el deseo de su cuerpo. Las pecas que salpicaban su rostro al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, apenas eran visibles pero él siempre encontraba una forma de divisarlas. La piel cremosa y apetecible. Los labios carnosos, los cual deseaba besar hasta ver sangre correr por ellos. El bosque ya estaba empezando a hacer mella en él, a eclipsarlo en todos los sentidos. Ella tampoco se quedaba atrás.

—Sabría que vendrías. —dijo Rose Weasley, el cabello le caía como una cascada sobre los hombros, se mordió ligeramente el labio.

Scorpius la contempló en su totalidad. Estaba desnuda con una leve capa de sudor cubriéndole la piel. Ella había sido de otro.

—No podía fallarte. —respondió Scorpius casi como un reflejo.

Rose sonrió aún más, sabiendo que él le pertenecía de forma completa, ya nada haría que escapará de sus brazos.  
Scorpius la tomó por la cintura, pegando su cuerpo fuertemente al de ella y la besó como si no hubiera mañana. Una hermosa ironía del destino. Jamás volvería a amanecer, al menos no para él y para ninguna de las almas que se encontraban en el Aquelarre. Ella lo tomó de las manos y juntos caminaron hasta la fogata, para unirse a los demás, en carne y voz.

Esa noche Scorpius Malfoy sería una de las almas que se unió al Aquelarre, sumiéndose en la oscuridad eterna.


End file.
